


One Piece, One Day at a Time (Alex Gaskarth)

by AMelancholySunshine



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: F/M, School Anxiety, University, Written by author for author, less than 500 words, school stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine
Summary: By comparing his bad hair day to the stress you feel towards your school assignment, Alex gives you some of the motivation you need to begin it.Based on this photo:  https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/190123578941/one-piece-one-day-at-a-timebelieve-in-your-elf. Along with what I'm currently going through.
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/You
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bandom Fanfiction





	One Piece, One Day at a Time (Alex Gaskarth)

The photo text message comes as what seems like the perfect time, just as you're overly stressing about your third assignment of the semester.

A project that due to its in guidelines, writing a debate over whether or not language anxiety is specific, or the body's natural reaction to language tasks, has confusion and fear making you continuously clench your teeth, pull your hair, bite the little of what's left of your fingernails and procrastinating. Not that you don't want to _do_ the project, it’s just that in the tangled web that is your brain, finding a beginning point currently doesn't seem _possible._ In other words, as most students would say, there doesn't seem to be a light at the end of the tunnel.

_Hey (YN),_

_Yours truly here._

There he is, your boyfriend, Alex, in all his glory, in a selfie of his green locks standing up in all directions and being wild, his facial expression casual, complete with a closed-lip smile, as if to say, " _So what_? _I'll live with it._ " His message nothing short of encouraging.

_A little birdie told me that you're feeling stressed about school and that your professor's giving you a hard time._

_Well, I feel you. My hair isn't cooperating with me either this morning. But I take it in stride. I untangle it one piece of hair at a time, just like you will with your assignment. One piece, one day at a time. One day, extensive research, the other typing everything up in a document. Until you’re able to feel the satisfaction of clicking the ''upload'' and ''submit'' buttons._

_I know that right now it seems insurmountable, but it's not. I believe in you. As you should too. Remember (Y/N), read the caption on your journal, ''Believe in Your Elf.''_

Leave it up to him to compare his bad hair day to a university assignment worth 20% of your class's grade. But then again, metaphorically speaking, he was right.

To start off, you'll put on your contact lenses for better clarity, then take a few deep breaths to rid your body of tension, follow it up with a visualization session, and finally, slowly start to search the worldwide web for pertinent notes. All while remembering that Rome wasn't built in a day, that is, to take it one day a time.

Surely, it won't be easy, but your hard work will pay off. Like it always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, just a love and encouraging letter to myself, as I'm feeling an uncomfortable bout of anxiety with school this semester. I just added Alex because the picture spoke to me and he's one of my favorite band members. 
> 
> Also, Happy New Year! I hope 2020 brings you health, love, prosperity and opportunities. Not to sound too impersonal, but with the 2019 that I had, my brother's accident, my sister unexpectedly announcing her pregnancy and losing both grandmothers within 59 days of each other, I hope that my 2020 is much better. I  
> didn't think this would be my first fic of the year, but oh well, life works in mysterious ways, doesn't it? Just like I wrote this ditty in less than 15 minutes.
> 
> On that note, kudos, bookmarks and comments would be very much appreciated! From the bottom of my heart, thank you.


End file.
